Blood on the Walls
by Watch Hound
Summary: Ruby red liquid sliding down the wall, white opaque eyes staring at the masterpiece on the wall, standing in front of it. There were dead corpses everywhere. “Why won’t you come back?” ItaHina, R


Blood on the Walls

My first Itachi x Hinata one-shot.

Genre: Angst/Horror/ Romance (if you squint)

Rating: M

Pairing: Uchiha Itachi x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning: Character death, Hinata OOC-ness and very detailed killing scenes.

Slight Alternative Universe. Takes place after the Uchiha massacre.

A/N: I was toying with this idea for an eternity, so I wanted to write it down. It's inspired by a book, I recently read. For any curious people; It's the Kissing the Gunner's daughter from Ruth Rendell.

Summary: Ruby red liquid sliding down the wall, white opaque eyes staring at the masterpiece on the wall, standing in front of it. There were dead corpses everywhere. "Why won't you come back?" ItaHina, R&R

Itachi: Wahahahahaha!

Sasuke: No fair! I didn't get any horror…

Gaara: You got a lemon, you asshole.

Sasuke: Oh yeah. –Smiles-

Me: Don't make me wipe that smile off your face, Uchiha!

Sasuke: -Cowers- I'll be good.

Me: -Sighs- Please enjoy.

Itachi: Or else…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, dattebayo!

* * *

Blood on the Walls

_Evil is not a cartoon figure with horns and a tail. It lives in everyone and everything._

_-Unknown-_

* * *

**There was blood on the walls…**

Hyuuga Hinata crawled from her spot in the corner, on her knees and hands, fingers placed on the expensive and varnished mahogany parquet. The fabric of her virginal white kimono was slouching against the ground, but the small heiress could care less at the very moment.

Her white opaque eyes were fixated at the paper-like walls, covered with splatters of blood and some minor portions of flesh. Quivering and shaking, she positioned herself next to the remnants of her father, the patriarch of the, now dead, proud Hyuuga clan.

His own pearly grey eyes were wide open, grotesquely staring at the ceiling, right arm twisted in an unnatural angle, an enormous gash reaching to his stomach, starting from just below his throat. Hinata cocked her head in a curious manner, one dark blue eyebrow arched.

The seven year-old then placed her small hands in her lap, staring concentrated at her deceased relative. His long black hair was sprawled beneath him, smeared with ruby red blood and some sweat, she shook her head disapprovingly.

"O-Otou-sama…" Hinata began unconfidently, a few strands of her long blackish blue bangs fell into her eyes, annoyed a small hand quickly wiped them away out of her pale face.

Silence was her reply, she kept staring at the carcass and a few tears rolled out of her unique eyes, her hands clenched into tiny pale fists, rubbing the pear shaped drops away. Hinata then put her hands flat on the floor, trying to find her balance and to stand up.

Nearly falling forward on her father and tumbling backwards, she managed, the fabric of her white kimono shifting when she took a few careful steps. Her opaque orbs now stared in horrid fascination to the creamy wall, a big splatter of ruby fluid in the middle of the architecture, blood dripping down.

Hinata frowned, hands inside the sleeves of her kimono, head tilted to the right, eying the terrific piece of art in curiosity and a hint of horror. The little streams of red liquid sliding down, mixing with the creamy color of the walls, staining them, a reminisce of the massacre that he created with pride and in search for power.

Slowly one tiny hand reached out of the right white sleeve, with a decorated frame, to the paper-like wall with the big splatter of, unknown to her, Hiashi's blood. The small index finger touched the cool droplet of crimson, shivering when she made contact with the liquid. Hinata then calmly brought the finger with the fluid to her lips, hesitating before licking it carefully. It tasted metallic, coppery, it also had a bitter aftertaste and the heiress didn't like it.

She then brought her attention back to the wall, her other clean hand gripped onto her kimono, nails digging into the fabric. Hinata didn't like the echoes of screams in her head, the anguish and the terror, she wanted to hear the silence again, his comforting voice and his sweet promises. All she received was images of dying family members and their begging for life. Why isn't he here to make it go away?!

Shaking her head wildly, blackish blue bangs moving with the gesture, the little girl regained her composure, straightening the fabric of her kimono; Hinata took a deep breath, oxygen filling her lungs. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and moistened her dry rosy lips, she wanted some water.

Opening the sliding door with little effort, Hinata walked out of the room with the big bloodstain and the corpse of her dead father, trying to erase the memories of the slashing steel.

One hand shot towards her head, little fingers massaging her temple, beads of sweat emerged from her pores, but the seven year-old didn't pay any attention to the transpiration. The Hyuuga heiress felt dizzy, perhaps it was the sight of ten dead Branch members in the hall that caused the sudden nausea, or maybe it was the stench of blood mixing with open flesh and rotting organs. Hinata leaned against the right wall, next to a small occasional wooden table with an ancient opal vase on top.

A shiver ran down her spine, turning around at a speed that matched those of sound, her opaque eyes widened to their extremes. Red blood smeared on the wall and now, most likely, as well on her virginal white kimono, Hinata refused to vomit and quickly put her hand in front of her mouth, the smell of blood still lingered on her fingertips. A small droplet of salty water ran down her temple and slid down her cheek. Her upper lip started to quiver in fear; he didn't tell her that this would be the outcome!

Her oldest aunt from her mother's side was laying the closest to her, ruby red drops all over her forehead, fright still visible in pearly orbs, mouth slightly opened, and blood sliding down her chin. Hinata shook violently, her unoccupied hand sought comfort by the wooden frame of the door, blackish blue bangs falling into her face. Her uncle was not to far off, or she assumed it was her uncle, an arm was missing and long chocolate brown hair was, blended in with the familiar color of blood, all in his face.

She couldn't take it anymore, pushing herself from the bloodied wall, Hinata ran towards the training fields, passing by the many other dead carcasses of her family. She didn't care what he said about not crying and being brave, she didn't care about his promise; she simply didn't care about sitting around like a good girl, obeying like a puppy.

Hinata wished to see her older cousin and protector, Neji, he would tell her that everything was fine, he would embrace her and fight the hallucinations in her head. The heiress was sure of it.

Tears poured out of her opaque stones, marring her pale features with scarlet, Hinata ran towards the training field, evading dead bodies and puddles of blood, unfortunately one of her black sandals was misplaced and was now, although it was hard to miss the enormous pool of blood, covered in the said liquid. She whimpered in fear and abhorrer, this wasn't going like she imagined, this wasn't going like he said the tale would be!

Absentmindedly Hinata sprinted down the corridor, until she suddenly stopped in her tracks, she felt all the previous feelings leave her, nothing but a hollow black void was left. Biting in her cheek, the small girl sank to her knees, white kimono tainted by the dirt on the parquet floor, by the blood. She couldn't speak nor think rationally, fear succumbing her soul; she shook her head in disbelief.

"N-Neji-ni-san…" A soft whisper was sent into the emptiness, into nothing but a terrific silence.

Her beloved older cousin was lying in the main hall. Neji looked frightened, pained and absolutely horrified, his normally well combed chocolate brown, leaning to black, locks were now a tangled mess. His milky pools were opened; she could barely see the droplets of blood streaming out of them. Shivering, Hinata placed her hand on his cold hand, which was clenched into a fist, showing signs of a struggle. He never stood a chance.

"I-Itachi-kun d-didn't m-mean this-this, N-Neji-ni-san, t-the f-family w-wouldn't un-understand, go-gomen na-nasai." The Hyuuga heiress hoarsely said, not completely sure and convinced of her own words.

Uchiha Itachi was her hero, her true role model, the strong prodigy of the infamous Uchiha clan. How many times didn't he cradle her in his arms and told her he loved her with that sweet and soft voice of his, which he only used for her? How many times didn't he smiled at her, charcoal black eyes lightening up whenever shy little Hinata was around?

She couldn't quite remember the precise number, but she would always think back at that great promise he made to her, the sentences would be stuck in her mind until time stopped and the world would fade in darkness. Hinata wiped the many tears away with the clear blue decoration of her sleeve, absorbing the salty water fast, preparing to take in another one.

Itachi would be back, Hinata was certain of it; he never broke a promise, never told a lie to her. The little Hyuuga heiress wasn't stupid; she exactly knew when he'd return to her and her alone! He told her, she was his and he was hers! He even kissed her soft lips then, something he had never done before, maybe on the cheek or the forehead or her hand, fingers as well, like he had done when she had chocolate on her tiny fingers, but he had sealed his promise with a kiss on the mouth this time, her mouth!

The raven-haired shinobi then said that her family was evil, they were their enemies, they didn't want them together, and they wanted her to be shielded away from him. They didn't want her to see him and his own family was as rotten as hers. They would be seperated and steamed to act as heirs, as ninjas, not as two loving people. Itachi didn't want that, she realized and Hinata would be devastated herself if anything happened to her favorite Uchiha.

So he schemed with her, laughed with her and hugged her when she was being scolded at by her father. Kissed her blushing cheeks whenever he had the chance, preferable when one of her relatives were around. Itachi said that he would take care of it and that she shouldn't cry, she just had to be strong. Hinata knew of herself that she wasn't strong, but she couldn't let Itachi-kun down, not him, no, certainly not him.

Seven year-old Hyuuga Hinata then took a deep breath, inhaling the precious air; the young heiress detached herself from the ground, drenched in the blood of her family members. She didn't realize she was being wrong, perhaps she denied the fact that Itachi was lying to her and that he had just slain her total family as well as his own. Hinata didn't realize that Sasuke was still alive, but that didn't matter, Uchiha Sasuke was not a threat towards Hinata or Itachi, especially not to their special relationship, as the raven haired shinobi with the Mangekyo Sharingan called their bond.

The blue-haired girl turned around, thinking Itachi would be there, that he would take her in his strong arms, kiss her on the lips again, although it was un-ladylike, she kind of enjoyed the wet feeling of his mouth and tell her that everything was fine. He promised her that he would come back and take her away!

She then noticed the enormous splatter of blood on the opposite wall and the pool of Neji's blood. Restraining another shudder, the little heiress swallowed some saliva back, gulping and breathing recklessly, inhaling the scent of the precious fluid.

Ruby red liquid sliding down the wall, white opaque eyes staring at the masterpiece on the wall, standing in front of it. Hinata was deliberating in her mind whether to touch it again, like she had done so ungracefully with her own father's blood or to let it be and stare in horrid fascination.

Quite frankly, the blackish blue-headed heiress hated the silence, normally when Itachi was here, the quiet atmosphere would calm her, not make her heart beat like that of a frightened lamb in front of a ferocious wolf.

No, Itachi would tell her that she was over-exaggerating and then he would speak of some of his missions by the Anbu. Hinata half-smiled when she thought of the Uchiha and shook her head, like she was scolding herself. He would be back, he told her he would be back and the little girl just had to wait until that faithful day. This was just a small sacrifice.

Her mood quickly changed when she heard voices outside of the compound, loud voices, angry voices, scared voices, screams. White pools widened and she looked around, hair swaying, Hinata needed to hide and quickly, before they found her. Or did Itachi wanted her to be found? Why didn't he tell her what she had to do next!

Softly and sorrowful, Hinata asked towards the dead corpse of her cousin, "Wh-Why d-don't you-you c-come b-back, I-Itachi-kun?"

She fell onto the floor, wincing when her fragile bones hit the harsh parquet. When Itachi would come back, she would've improved and he would be proud. Just like he was when she could perform her first Jyuuken. Now, Hinata would just wait, until the raven-headed Uchiha prodigy returned to her, because Itachi promised he would and he always held his promises.

In all the commotion, the Hyuuga heiress forgot how truly exhausted she was, Hinata quickly fell asleep and the seven year-old hime dreamed about long raven black hair, scarlet red eyes with a blazing Sharingan. Of soft lips pressed against her own ones. Of dazzling screams of pain and terror, piercing steel, the soft pad on the head she received from him when he left her with the dead and of course bloody walls.

There was blood on the walls…

Perhaps the child was naïve to believe Uchiha Itachi would come back for her.

Perhaps Hinata refused to live in reality and preferred her own dreams.

Perhaps Itachi told the truth and would return for his hime-chan one day.

Perhaps the Hyuuga heiress sold herself and her family out.

Perhaps the elder Uchiha had some feelings for her, deep down.

Still, it didn't change the fact that there was blood on the walls…

* * *

Me: Hhm, I didn't thought it would turn out like this. Oh well. -Smiles cheerfully-

Sasuke: What did you mean with the whole Sasuke wouldn't be a threat to them?

Itachi: Just what she wrote, little kadomo-san.

Sasuke: I hate you…

Itachi: You were always my favorite sibling. –Smirks-

Naruto: I don't get it!

Gaara: Figures… Listen, little Hinata knew that Itachi would kill her clan, he told her that he loved her, promised he would come back and all that crap. She believed him and that's why she listens to him, like a loyal puppy. Hinata allowed Itachi to kill her family, just because she believed he loved her, like her family had never done.

Hinata: K-Konnichi w-wa, N-Naruto-kun.

Naruto: You!! -Screams and faints-

Neji: -Points at me- You killed me off! Come 'ere! –Chases the authoress-

Me: Aaah! –Runs-

Hinata: O-Onegai, r-review t-to s-save T-TSOH-chan an-and to-to t-tell you-your ho-honest o-opinions.

Gaara: Yeah, whatever. –Whispers- Oh and don't forget to vote for a theme for the next one-shot! GaaHina 4ever!

Sasuke: In your dreams! SasuHina, people!

Itachi: Anyways, the pairings and themes are;

GaaHina with Angst and Romance.

SasuHina (Will not be the next chapter of LNST) with, uhm, free choice. (You guys can vote for the theme(s))

ItaHina with Horror and Romance, may be a sequel for this.

DeiHina with Angst and Romance, may be a sequel for Peisinoë.

NaruHina with free choice. (This already has one vote, thanks to my brother, big NaruHina fan)

Hinata: S-Sayonara. –Waves-


End file.
